


Мальчик со шрамом

by EvilCatW



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Canon-Typical Violence, Crew as Family, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Nakamaship, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Луффи исчез на следующий день после смерти Сабо. Четыре года спустя он вернулся с клеймом раба, выжженным на его спине. Что бы с ним ни случилось, это заставило Луффи взглянуть на мир по-другому.Это история Луффи и его путешествии на пути к титулу Короля Пиратов, самого свободного человека в мире.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 4





	Мальчик со шрамом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boy With a Scar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027090) by [Syluk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syluk/pseuds/Syluk). 



Это был прекрасный день.

Деревья на горе Колубо были древними, вечными; их ветви, казалось, растут до самого неба; они тянулись вверх, стремясь за разряжённым воздухом к прямо к солнцу. Редкие отверстия в их кронах пропускали много света и отбрасывали тёплое свечение на землю.

Всевозможные побеги цветов претендовали на солнечные пятна между корнями; корявые, искривлённые существа, которые погружались и выходили из почвы, морщинистые от старости, но их грубость была стёрта мягкой зеленью мха, который медленно делал их домом.

Какофония диких звуков придавала лесу жизнь и наполняла его постоянным присутствием. Птицы щебетали, пели и трелили различные мелодии. Мелкие грызуны пробирались сквозь листву, хотя их заглушали более крупные звери, рыскавшие и ревевшие в дали. Ветер дул сквозь лес, шелестя листьями на лёгком ветерке и принося с собой солёный привкус океана.

Исключительно хороший день.

Губы Эйса скривились в усмешке, и он ударил кулаком по тренировочному манекену.

Ярость бурлила внутри него со всей силой лесного пожара, готовая воспламенить всё, с чем он соприкоснётся. Каждый порыв ветра, каждая весёлая птица, голубое небо и само солнце — всё это уничтожает. Потому что Эйс был один, и ему не с кем было разделить красоту этого дня.

Четыре года. Прошло четыре года с тех пор, как Сабо умер, Луффи исчез, и несправедливость этого мира обрушилась на его голову.

Кровь гудела в его жилах, когда гнев взял верх; нерастраченная ненависть кипела в его животе. Боль пронзила руку Эйса, когда его кулак коснулся цели.

Это была его вина. Во всём виноват только он!

Он должен был помешать Сабо уйти; он не должен был соглашаться работать на этого ублюдка; он должен был бежать от Блюджема; он должен был попытаться вернуться домой быстрее после пожара; он должен был…

Дерево скрипело и трещало под его костяшками пальцев.

…сделать хоть _что-то_!

Эйс взревел — внутри него бурлила смесь горя, ярости и беспомощности — и с размаху сбросил манекена с опоры на дальнее дерево.

Сабо умер. Убит кем-то настолько могущественным, кто мог убить ребёнка на глазах у тысяч людей и остаться безнаказанным. Никакие опровержения или сломанные манекены не могли изменить этого. Даже сейчас Эйс всё ещё горевал о смерти брата, но, по крайней мере, он знал, что с ним случилось.

Исчезновение Луффи было совсем другим. Эйс просыпался каждое утро с мучительным осознанием того, что его младший брат может быть где-то там: возможно, мертвы возможно, живой. Но он ничего об этом не знает; никто не знает.

Голоса, тёмные и неприятные, иногда шептали ему на ухо, что теперь Луффи живёт счастливой жизнью, вдали от него, что маленький резиновый сгусток энергии больше не нуждается в нём и ему лучше без него. В других случаях те же самые голоса, яростные и отчаянные, шипели в глубине его сознания, распространяя вину, как кислоту по венам, вызывая миллионы сценариев того, что могло случиться с его братом, каждый из которых был хуже предыдущего.

Но Эйс пытался. Даже сейчас он почти каждый день ходит в Серый Терминал и Королевство Гоа в поисках улик. Четыре года, бессонные ночи, тысячи разговоров, листовки с пропавшими людьми, попытки проникнуть в различные офисы за малейшей информацией — и единственное, что Эйс смог найти — это соломенная шляпа в куче мусора. Соломенная шляпа Луффи. То, что мальчик, казалось, ценил больше всего, то, что он всегда носил с собой —покинутая и забытая.

С того дня надежда, за которую Эйс так упорно цеплялся, начала угасать вместе с очередным тупиком в его поисках пропавшего мальчика.

Эйс сдулся, переходя от взрывной ярости к сокрушительной безнадежности. Против своей воли он почувствовал, как на глаза навернулись слёзы, и усмехнулся. Неудивительно, что все его бросили. Он был слаб. Бесполезен. Жалок.

Далёкие слова вырвали подростка из омерзительного, ядовитого путешествия в самые тёмные уголки его сознания. Он навострил уши. Ветер донёс ещё один обрывок голоса, но он был слишком далек и слишком тих, слова ускользали от Эйса.

Он нахмурился. Мгновение он смотрел в ту сторону, откуда доносился голос, а потом направился к нему. Кто-то был на утесе, понял Эйс — место, которое занимало особое место в его сердце. Он с братьями любили проводить там время; место, где они обменялись чашками саке и поклялись быть братьями, находилось неподалёку.

Через минуту Эйс добрался до границы леса. Перешагнув через неё и оказавшись в открытом поле, он прикрыл глаза от внезапного порыва ветра.

На утёсе, лицом к морю, стоял человек.

Гнев Эйса удесятерился. Как кто-то посмел вторгнуться в это место?! Какая наглость с их стороны быть здесь такими беспечными, когда Луффи и Сабо…

Отсекая эту мысль, Эйс двинулся к человеку, скрипя зубами и выражая явное презрение и злобу.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — потребовал он ответа.

Нарушитель вздрогнул, прежде чем его плечи опустились, защищаясь. Ветер трепал пряди чёрных волос — зрелище, которое навевало обостриться самые сокровенные инстинкты Эйса, но он прорвался сквозь них.

Пальцы потянулись, чтобы схватить незнакомца, он был готов ударить по новой мишени; окровавленные костяшки зудели.

— Кто ты такой, чёрт возьми?..

Нарушитель внезапно обернулся и зарычал.

Рука неловко повисла в воздухе, Эйс сделал шаг назад, чувствуя себя так, словно его только что ударили. Потому что этот человек перед ним… воздух был украден из его лёгких, и сердце с таким же успехом могло бы перестать биться, это определённо чувствовалось.

Чёрные волосы, чёрные глаза, маленький шрам под левым глазом. Лицо, которое преследовало Эйса в ночных кошмарах — обвиняющее, упрекающее, ненавидящее — так часто, как его память освещала часы бодрствования — счастливое, улыбающееся, восхищенное.

Слабое «Луффи…» сорвалось с его онемевших губ. Эйс даже не узнал свой собственный голос, он прозвучал так надрывно.

Мальчик не ответил. Его пристальный взгляд казался рассеянным, остекленевшие глаза смотрели прямо на Эйса, но в то же время сквозь него. Его шея была забинтована, и из-под рубашки торчало что-то ещё.

Мучительно долгое мгновение Эйс не мог ничего понять. Он моргнул раз, другой, потом снова моргнул, пытаясь понять смысл своей жизни прямо сейчас.

Его младший брат вернулся.

Эйс втянул в себя воздух, как будто только сейчас вспомнил, что его тело нуждается в кислороде, чтобы функционировать.

Его младший брат вернулся!

Его грудь вздымалась; ликуя, оживая, нуждаясь…

— Не прикасайся ко мне!

Разум Эйса с визгом остановился, крик Луффи и яростный рывок его протянутых рук рассеяли эмоции, как нож в сердце.

— Луффи? — позвал он тихо и неуверенно. — Луффи, что… — его смятение и отчаяние сменились разочарованием, которое быстро распространилось по венам, и его горячий нрав взял верх. — Какого чёрта, Луффи?! Где ты… — последние слова застряли у него в горле, как крючки, когда он увидел, что выражение лица его младшего брата изменилось в ответ на его повышенный голос.

Луффи едва не отпрянул от него в страхе. В абсолютном, подавляющем, всепоглощающем _ужасе_. То же самое чувство овладело Эйсом, когда его брат бросился в сторону утеса.

Поднялся ветер. Внезапный сильный порыв ветра заставил Луффи отшатнуться назад и отскочить от скалы. Это позволило Эйсу догнать его. В приступе паники он схватил младшего брата и заключил его в объятия, прежде чем тот успел нырнуть в зияющие глубины океана.

— Нет! — мальчик взвизгнул в вихре резиновых конечностей. — Не прикасайся ко мне! Отпусти меня!

Случайный удар локотем пришёлся Эйсу в живот. Он захрипел, но его хватка не дрогнула.

— Нет! Не надо… — усилия Луффи начали замедляться, когда прилив адреналина, наконец, иссяк. — Н-не надо… — он обмяк с резким, прерывистым звуком. — Пожалуйста…

Эйс не двинулся с места. Его разум был беспорядочным, несговорчивым. Дыхание прерывистое, кровь стучит в висках, заглушая мысли, а сердце колотится, колотится и колотится так, словно вот-вот разорвётся в груди.

Он не знал, как долго он сидел там, ошеломлённый, потерянный и испуганный, пока окончательно не встряхнулся, потому что Луффи не двигался, ему было больно и он настолько мал, и так невинен, и, о боже, он горел, и, нет-нет-нет, он не мог его потерять, не сейчас, не тогда, когда он только что получил его обратно…

Эйс подхватил Луффи на дрожащие руки и побежал.

***

Комната была маленькой, даже душной, но теперь она казалась почти неудобно большой. Тускло освещённая, темнота клубилась во всех углах, ползла по стенам, цепляясь за потолок. Лучи света врывались в единственное окно, цепляясь за пылинки, висевшие в воздухе, и согревали половицы ярким квадратом света посреди комнаты.

Эйс сидел сбоку, сгорбив плечи, подтянув ноги к груди, скрестив руки на коленях и наполовину спрятав за ними лицо. Тусклые чёрные глаза смотрели в одну точку почти не мигая.

Луффи лежал на матрасе, слегка повернув голову к потоку солнечного света, мягкое сияние освещало его лицо. Глаза закрыты, грудь поднимается и опускается; теперь он выглядел таким умиротворённым.

Как только Эйс ворвался в хижину, охваченный ужасом и задыхаясь от криков о помощи, заставивших сердца всех содрогнуться, Дадан почти затянулась сигаретой, когда её взгляд остановился на безжизненном теле в руках подростка. А потом они все зашевелились, вся банда зашумела.

Он помнил, что у него так сильно тряслись руки, что он даже не мог помочь Магре и Догре проверить состояние Луффи и сменить повязки.

Он был пустой тратой пространства.

Одна рука Эйса сжалась в кулак, другая вцепилась в край шляпы Луффи; солома хрустела под его пальцами. В груди у него было пусто, но горло сдавило от избытка эмоций. Прежде чем хоть что-то из этого выплеснулось наружу, он прижался лбом к коленям, запустив пальцы в волосы и царапая кожу головы.

Большинство ран Луффи уже зажили и покрылись шрамами. Кроме одной: огромной раны, идущей по левой стороне шеи Луффи. Порез был тщательно зашит и находился в стадии заживления, но само его существование с таким же успехом могло быть неоновой вывеской того, что именно пришлось пережить Луффи.

Он должен был умереть. Это должно было быть смертельно, ни один нормальный человек не смог бы пережить такое.

Множество других шрамов покрывали плечи, спину, грудь, бёдра и ляжки Луффи. Повсюду. Крошечные круглые точки тугой и грубой кожи, на несколько оттенков светлее, чем остальная часть тела Луффи. Длинные, тонкие, как шёпот, линии, пересекающиеся, написанные мемуары о разрушительной боли и невообразимых ужасах. И большая отметина в центре спины Луффи, отчетливая форма, выжженная на его плоти.

В обычных обстоятельствах его младший брат редко страдал от шрамов, если вообще страдал.

Эйс знал, что Луффи получил шрам под глазом ещё до того, как съел Дьявольский Фрукт. После этого его резиновое тело почти не оставляло шрамов, если только это не была очень серьёзная рана или нанесённая чем-то, что причиняло боль, несмотря на его силу.

Холодок пробежал по спине Эйса при этом осознании.

— Эйс.

Он даже не дёрнулся, несмотря на то, что пропустил входящую в комнату Дадан.

Дадан хмуро посмотрела на подростка. Её взгляд упал на явно нетронутую еду на подносе, и усталые морщины на чужом лице стали глубже.

— Эйс, — позвала она снова.

Никакой реакции.

Дадан взглянула на младшего из её отпрысков, неподвижного и неестественно бледного. Её грудь сжалась. Её чувство тревоги только усилилось, когда она снова посмотрела на Эйса.

— Чёрт побери, сопляк, — выпалила она, ударив ребёнка подушкой по голове. Она чуть не ухмыльнулась, когда он пролепетал что-то в знак протеста. — Отдохни. Ты ведь ещё не спал, верно?

Эйс выдернул подушку из её рук и сердито посмотрел на неё.

На этот раз Дадан позволила себе ухмыльнуться.

Если бы после этого Эйс мог смотреть ещё более сердито, его глаза взорвались бы.

Женщину это нисколько не испугало. Она знала своих мальчиков.

— Луффи не поможет, если ты упадёшь в обморок до того, как он проснётся.

Внимание Эйса тут же переключилось на брата, и Дадан увидела, как борьба сочится из его напряжённых плеч, как ярость покидает его юные черты, а усталость оседает.

Подросток бросил подушку на пол, рухнув на неё сразу же после этого с возмущённым фырканьем:

— Ладно.

Дадан взяла брошенный поднос с холодной едой и вышла из комнаты.

Эйс уставился на Луффи, пытаясь запечатлеть в его сознании каждую чёрточку спокойного выражения его лица, пока сон окончательно не овладел им.

***

Эйс проснулся от шуршания тканей. Зарывшись лицом в подушку, он раздражённо застонал.

Едва слышный вздох сбоку заставил его мозг содрогнуться. Воспоминание о сложившейся ситуации ударило по его бодрствующему разуму со всей тонкостью кувалды. Он резко поднялся с того места, где лежал, уже полностью проснувшись, и краем глаза уловил какое-то движение. Взгляд на пустую постель на матрасе подтвердил его подозрения.

Луффи проснулся. Крошечная фигурка свернулась калачиком в тёмном углу комнаты, защищая руками голову.

— Луффи, — прошептал Эйс, внезапно почувствовав одышку, как будто его лёгкие не могли набрать достаточно воздуха. Он подполз ближе, подняв руку, чтобы дотронуться до мальчика, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно там, но не успел сделать и полпути, как Луффи прижался к стене, как можно дальше от потенциального контакта. Безумный страх заставил его зрачки расшириться, но его губы были сжаты в рычание, мышцы напряжены, готовые наброситься. Как загнанный в угол зверь.

Эйс застыл. Он осторожно убрал руку.

— Это я, Луффи, — сказал он, и слова полились из него с усталой нежностью. — Эйс. Твой брат.

— Уходи отсюда! — мальчик закричал, агрессивно оскалив зубы, но всё его тело неудержимо затряслось. — Я не… не куплюсь на это! Только не… только не снова… — его голос упал до шепота. — Ты… ты ненастоящий, уходи… Эйс никогда не придёт за мной…

Эти слова прозвучали так убийственно в наступившей тишине.

Эйс издал сдавленный болезненный звук.

— Прости, я… — должно быть, чувство вины обвилось вокруг его шеи, душа его. Или, может быть, его сердце разбилось, раскололось вдребезги, превратившись в пыль, в мелкие, никчёмные пылинки.

Эйс глубоко вздохнул, чтобы снова стать похожим на старшего брата, каким он и должен был быть. Дело было не в нём. Сабо оставил Луффи на его попечение. Луффи был важнее.

— Я… Луффи, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, — он повернулся и схватил соломенную шляпу.

Это должно помочь, верно? Эйс надеялся что это поможет.

Он приподнял шляпу, и Луффи тут же сильнее прижался к стене.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо… — взмолился он срывающимся голосом. — Прошу… — у мальчика перехватило дыхание, когда соломенная шляпа мягко опустилась ему на голову.

Эйс опустился на колени и закрыл лицо руками.

Шли секунды. Минуты. Никто не шевелился. Тишина окутала тёмную комнату, лаская двух братьев, сидевших рядом, но в то же время так далеко друг от друга.

Луффи потянулся за шляпой. Медленно и осторожно его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг её края. Пробормотав: «Шанкс…», он крепче сжал её, подбородок задрожал.

— Эйс?

Эйс вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего младшего брата с ответом

— Я здесь, Луффи, — слетело с его губ моментально.

Мальчик прикусил губу и натянул шляпу, держа её изо всех сил.

— Ты настоящий?

— Да, — может быть, Эйс сумеет как-то помочь своему брату, хоть он и бесполезен. — Ты в безопасности, Луффи. Никто не причинит тебе вреда.

Луффи застонал; этот звук был таким раненым, таким ужасным, что Эйсу ничего не оставалось, как прижать кулаки к ушам, чтобы он прекратился.

Он заслужил это услышать. Всё это.

— Э-э-э-эйс! — проскулил мальчик.

Луффи врезался в брата, обхватив его за талию резиновыми конечностями. Это было так неожиданно, что Эйс не успел вовремя спохватиться, потерял равновесие и упал на спину.

— Эйс, прости меня! Я больше никогда этого не сделаю! Мне очень жаль! Не заставляй меня возвращаться в это место. Пожалуйста, Эйс! Я не хочу возвращаться. Не отсылай меня обратно, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, Эйс, не отсылайте меня обратно…

Внезапные мольбы ошеломили его. Его сердце билось, казалось, миллион раз в минуту, а тело онемело.

— Мне не нравится в том месте… они говорили обо мне плохие вещи и… и они сказали, что никто не придёт за мной! Ни ты, ни Сабо, ни дедушка… и ты никогда не приходил! Но… но я не сержусь! Только, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня возвращаться… пожалуйста… — рыдания вырвались из груди Луффи так быстро, что он не успел отдышаться. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы снова обрести дар речи. — Они заставляли меня делать разные вещи, Эйс. Вещи, которые мне не нравились… Пожалуйста, Эйс, позволь мне остаться здесь. Я буду вести себя хорошо, я буду слушать тебя, я не буду много есть, я больше не буду плакать, просто… не отсылай меня назад, Эйс… _пожалуйста_ … — рыдания Луффи перешли в бессвязные рыдания, несколько различимых «пожалуйста» всё ещё проскальзывали сквозь них.

Эйс чувствовал себя ободранным, как будто каждый слой кожи был содран и его внутренности обнажились перед стихией. Каждый сдавленный всхлип, каждое крошечное «пожалуйста» — _причиняло боль_. Оно оставляло зияющие, кровоточащие раны на поверхности его гнусного существования, на его никчёмной душе.

Эйс заставил себя поднять руки — две бессмысленные вещи, которые даже не могли помочь защитить то, что было важно — и обхватил ими дрожащего мальчика.

— Я бы никогда… — ему пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями и продолжить разговор. — Я никогда не заставлю тебя идти туда, куда ты не хочешь. _Никогда_ , — он с жаром выплюнул это слово. — Ты останешься здесь со мной и сможешь делать всё, что захочешь, и есть всё, что захочешь.

Луффи не ответил.

— Ты слышишь меня, младший брат?

На этот раз подросток почувствовал, как Луффи кивнул, шмыгая носом в его рубашку.

— П-прости…

Эйс держал брата всё крепче и отчаяннее, до такой степени, что он уже не был уверен, что это ради Луффи. Он нуждался в этом так же сильно.

— Ты не должен ни о чём сожалеть, — прошептал Эйс, и чёрные волосы младшего мальчика мягко просеялись между его пальцами. — Это твой дом. Я твой старший брат, здесь никто тебя не обидит.

— Спасибо, Эйс. Я… — голос Луффи сорвался. Он прижался к нему ещё теснее. — Я так скучала по тебе и Сабо…

Сердце Эйса ёкнуло. Луффи не знал, что Сабо умер. Сейчас он никак не мог сообщить эту новость. Не тогда, когда его брат был в таком состоянии.

Подросток поднял упавшую на пол соломенную шляпу и снова надел её на голову мальчика.

— Мы тоже скучали по тебе, Луффи.

Они погрузились в довольное молчание, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Эйс не собирался в ближайшее время снимать Луффи с колен. Если они просидят так ещё неделю или около того, он не будет возражать.

Тишину нарушило урчание желудка Эйса, который назойливо требовал еды. Не прошло и секунды, как он услышал приятное урчание, исходящее от Луффи.

Эйс почувствовал, как мальчик напрягся, но не смог вовремя подавить короткий лающий смех.

Луффи заметно расслабился и фыркнул в грудь, что прозвучало подозрительно, как обрывок хихиканья. В этот самый момент это был самый прекрасный звук в мире. Счастье текло через Эйса, согревая его кожу, как лучи летнего солнца. Ничто не могло сравниться с открытым, неистовым смехом, который он так любил и жаждал услышать снова, но это было только начало.

Эйс вернул одного из своих братьев.

Это был прекрасный день.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор планирует переписать последующую пару глав, поэтому ждём~


End file.
